STUPID CUPID
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Sebastian minta tolong sama Undertaker biar bisa jadian sama Ciel. Gimana ceritanya, yah. Penasaran?/warning humor gagal, slight yaoi/new author di fandom Kuroshitsuji/mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : YANA TOBOSO – KUROSHITSUJI**

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**WARNING : OOC, OOT, TYPO BETERBARAN, SLIGHT YAOI, HUMOR GARING DLL**

* * *

**London, England.**

**Undertaker's Shop**.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit tertutup. Ruangan yang tak begitu terang penerangannya, debu–debu yang sudah menumpuk di atas lemari atau benda-benda lain yang jarang tersentuh, juga sarang laba laba tampak begitu jelas di sebelah pinggir atas ruangan. Entah sang pemilik tempat ini malas membersihkan atau memang menyukai tempat yang kotor seperti itu.

Beuh, curiga nih yang punya juga jarang mandi, jarang sikat gigi, bau kaki, bau ketek apalagi kalau itu matanya ketutupan sama rambut pula. Jarang ke salon kali cyiin~. Malas ke salon demi menghemat uang mungkin, yah, pantas ajah kalau tuh belek udah numpuk gitu. Kekuningan gimana gitu. Jorok~ –ditabok Elfazen-chan –.

"Khu khu khu." Tawa Undertaker terdengar sangat renyah ditelinga. Renyah? Congean kali, yah, yang dengar –baca?–. "Hari ini tidak ada yang datang. Sepi sekali, nyo~"

Eh? Tadi apa yang terakhir itu, ah, sudahlah lupakan.

**((SFX: BRAK!))**

Pintu tokonya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sangat indahnya. Berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi berpakaian _butler_ dengan kedua tangan terlentang. Rambutnya ia kibaskan dan menampakan wajah yang lelah dan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Irisnya yang sewarna _ruby_ membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi sangat terpesona. _Fangirl_ pun berteriak kegirangan.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju tempat Undertaker berdiri. Sangat berwibawa dan terlihat gagah. Para _fangirl_ pun berteriak semakin menjadi, tabuh genderang pun terdengar. Sorak sorai dari para penonton pun turut meramaikan. Dan, dan..., stop, ini udah mulai lebay dan _Out of Topic_. Kini pria itu sudah berhadapan dengan Undertaker dan kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan...

"Undertaker tolongin gue. Huhuhuhu~." Rengek Sebastian sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Undertaker. "Plissssss~ banget dah."

Entah kenapa kesan kagum yang tadi sempat merebak langsung memudar. Mana tadi penampilan yang _cool_ dan tanpa cacat itu, kenapa sih ini Sebby? Penasaran?

"Khukhukhu~, _what's the matter_, Sebby-chan?"

"Stop! Jangan panggil gue pake akhiran –chan, nanti kegantengan bisa luntur." Ujarnya yang sepertinya sudah memasuki masa transisi menuju _Out of Character_. "Pokoknya lu harus nolongin gue!"

"Emang ada apaan?"

Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat dipipinya. Bibirnya bergetar saat akan berbicara, entah kenapa jadi _nervous_ gini. "Rasa cinta yang selama ini aku pendam, sudah tak tertahan lagi rasanya. Aku, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan cinta ini pada orang itu."

"_Ne,_ siapa? Grell?"

Sebastian tepok jidat. "Bukan! Tapi _my Young Master_."

"Anjrit! Lu pedobear! Amajing, pantastik dah!"

Mata Sebastian memutar mendengar komentar Undertaker yang menurutnya tidak sangat penting itu. "Jadi, gimana? Bisa bantu enggak?"

"Khukhukhu, sayangnya gak bisa. Lupa, yah, aku ini Malaikat Kematian bukan Malaikat Cinta."

"Tapi lu bisa buat ramuannya. Ramuan cinta."

Undertaker mengelus dagunya terlihat berpikir. Dua menit, lima belas menit, setengah jam dan dua jam kemudian, saking lamanya menunggu narator yang lama pun digantikan dengan narator yang baru. _Eh?_

"_Underwear_~, eh, Undertaker~!"

**((SFX: PLOP!))**

Gelembung ingus Undertaker pecah dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. "Eh, i-iya!"

"Lu malah tidur lagi. Gimana ini soal masalah gue?"

Undertaker nyengir kuda (?) dan menepuk bahu Sebastian sok akrab. "Tenang, sudah kupikirkan caranya. Sekarang mending Sebby pulang dan lihat saja nanti."

"Beneran?"

"Iya, iya, udah sono hush hush~."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Sebastian pulang kembali ke _mansion_ Phantomhive. Walau dalam hati ia agak sedikit ragu juga. Yah, berharap yang terbaik saja agar Undertaker bisa –benar-benar– membantunya bersatu dengan _Master_-nya sendiri, Ciel Phantomhive.

-0o0o0-

**London, England.**

**Phantomhive's Mansion, 04.10 PM.**

Di ruang kerjanya, Ciel sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya memegang penggaris sedang tangan satunya memegang pensil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sampai sebuah coretan mengacaukan pekerjaannya.

_Tch, kenapa sulit sekali,_ batin Ciel.

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan Sebastian pun meminta ijin untuk masuk membawakan _tea break_ di sore hari. Seperti biasa dengan _manner_-nya yang mempesona, pria jangkung itu menuangkan _Earl Grey Tea_ ke dalam cangkir dari _tea pot_. Iris _ruby_-nya melirik kearah Ciel.

"_Young Master_ sedang apa? Bukankah semua dokumen Anda sudah selesai dikerjakan?"

"Memang." Jawab Ciel singkat dan sebuah coretan kembali merusak hasil kerjanya. "Argh! Sulit!"

"Membuat segitiga?"

"Iya, kau bisa buatkan untukku?"

"Mudah saja."

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku segitiga sama kaki."

Sebastian menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sama kaki?"

"Iya, sama kaki. Kenapa tidak bisa, katamu tadi mudah."

Nada bicara yang seperti merendahkan –sudah biasa itu– langsung cepat ditanggapi oleh Sebastian. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka sepatunya juga kaus kakinya. Semerbak wangi –atau lebih tepatnya bau– kaki langsung menyeruak keseluruh ruangan.

"_Damn,_ apa yang kau lakukan, Sebatian!" Ciel menutup hidungnya karena bau yang sungguh 'wew' itu. "Kenapa harus buka sepatu segala, sih?"

"Tadi _Young Master_ menyuruh saya untuk membuat segitiga **sama kaki. **Jadi, untuk memudahkan menggambar dengan menggunakan kaki, saya harus membuka sepatu saya terlebih dahulu."

Rasanya Ciel ingin menumpahkan isi dari cangkir itu ke wajah _butler_-nya yang salah mengartikan arti dari 'sama kaki'. Sama kaki di sini bukan berarti di buat dengan menggunakan kaki melainkan sisi miring dari segitiga itu memiliki ukuran panjang yang sama. Sungguh betapa kesalnya Ciel saat ini.

Dari balik jendela mansion, terlihat Undertaker yang sudah berganti busana. Busana yang biasanya berwarna gelap berganti warna menjadi, err, _pink_. Busana yang cocok untuk pesta kostum atau pesta _Hallowen_ itu ia pakai untuk 'memaniskan' rencana menyatukan Sebastian dan Ciel. Kostum yang cukup mengerikan –jika Undertaker yang memakainya atau bahkan Grell– itu dilengkapi dengan tongkat peri berujung simbol berbentuk hati.

_Death-schyte ini terlihat manis sekali_, batin Undertaker.

Entah kenapa ia lebih cocok dengan dengan _schyte_-nya yang biasa. Ok, kembali topik awal. Undertaker menyeringai dan siap untuk melepaskan sihir –ramuan cinta yang sudah berhasil ia buat walau belum terbukti manjur atau tidak– cintanya. Situasi yang tepat ketika Ciel dan Sebastian berada dalam satu keadaan bersama.

"Heyaaaa~." Kaki Undertaker menendang dan memecahkan kaca jendela itu. Sebastian yang reflek melindungi Ciel langsung memeluk bocah, err, pemuda pendek itu. "Khukhukhu."

Dalam gerakan _slow motion_, terlihat tangan Undertaker membuka botol ramuan itu dan berniat menumpahkan isinya ke atas kepala Ciel. Tapi tanpa di duga Grell datang di saat yang kurang tepat ini. Lelaki –atau waria, sih?– itu melompat kearah Sebastian sambil berteriak 'Sebby~' seperti biasa. Dan..,

.

.

Cuuuurrrr~..

.

.

Isi dalam botol ramuan cinta itu pun tumpah semua. Naas, yang terkena tumpahan itu bukan Ciel melainkan Grell dan dalam beberapa detik membuat Malaikat Kematian itu terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Sebastian menurunkan Ciel dari gendongannya. Undertaker yang menyadari kesalahan fatal ini segera melarikan diri sebelum Sebastian menyadari 'sesuatu'.

"Ah, yang tadi itu apaan sih?" Ciel mulai mengomel. "Kaca jendelaku yang mahal jadi pecah gini, 'kan!"

"_Young Master_, apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya, iya. Dan..," belum selesai Ciel berujar bibir seksi Sebatian maju dan sukses Ciel tangkis dengan tamparan maut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!"

_Loh, kenapa gue kena tabok, sih. Apa ramuannya gak bereaksi?_

"Sebby~ ." Grell mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit-genit manja. "Sepertinya aku jadi semakin cinta padamuhhhh~ ."

Sebastian cengok dengan tidak elitnya. Ia melihat kearah Ciel yang sepertinya melemparkan pandangan sebal dan mendengus kesal karena hampir diciumnya tadi. Sedang Grell yang kepalanya basah oleh isi dari ramuan tadi malah berpose semakin aneh nan genit. Dilihatnya botol ramuan itu berada di lantai.

_Anjrit! Undertaker salah sasaran!_

Sore itu pun menjadi sore yang penuh kesialan untuk Sebastian. Sudah ditampar, dikejar lelaki tidak jelas seperti Grell dan yang terburuk adalah cintanya pada Ciel harus hancur karena kekacauan hari ini yang pastinya membuat Sebastian terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Gagal sudah kisah cinta sang iblis yang jadi babu –_butler,_ mbak. Gak elit banget disebut babu– di mansion Phantomhive.

Sementara itu..

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya aku akan membuka usaha sampingan saja. Jadi Peri Cinta itu menarik juga." Ujar Undertaker tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal di tempat lain ada seseorang yang sedang merutuki nasibnya. Sumpah serapah, kutukan, semuanya hanya bisa terucap dalam hati. "Sore ini indah sekali."

–**FIN–**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Halo, salam kenal saya Kuroneko Lind, Ini FF pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji, maaf kalau nyampah dan boleh kok kalau mau nge-_FLAME_ juga. FF untuk Elfazen-chan, maaf, kalau kurang memuaskan _service_-nya (?) tehehehe. Humornya garing banget, yah. Ckckck..

Ok, sekian curcolan gak guna dari saya, kritik, saran, anjuran silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review..

_**Silakan~..**_


End file.
